The invention relates to furniture and more particularly to body supporting foldable furniture, such as foldable chairs and the like.
A wide variety of foldable furniture, such as foldable chairs, has been designed in the past, but in many respects, such prior art structures have generally been unsound structurally for many reasons. Some foldable furniture consist of an assembly of separate elements hinged or pivoting at several diverse pivot points, thus resulting in complex structures which are difficult to fold and unfold, which do not provide stable support when unfolded, and which are not easily carried. Other foldable furniture present the disadvantage of being somewhat bulky when folded for transportation or storage. Other foldable furniture are provided with removable pins, telescopic members, retaining pins sliding in slots, and other elements which are difficult to manufacture and assemble, thus resulting in high manufacturing costs and in many inconveniences in use.